A panel display that is thin in the thickness and low in the power consumption is widely used as a display device for a television receiver, a computer, a portable terminal and so on. As such a panel display device, there is known an active matrix type display device which has a transparent insulating substrate (panel) such as a glass substrate and a number of pixels arranged thereon forming a matrix which use a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, and is combined with a material having electro-optical effect such as liquid crystal, electroluminescence, etc.
As the active matrix type display device is known a liquid crystal display device in which at least a part of peripheral circuits formed on a substrate to drive a pixel section is composed of a complementary type TFT similar to an active element connected to each pixel, and the other part of the peripheral circuits is composed of semiconductor chips (Refer to Japanese patent laid-open H4-242724).
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in the above laid-open patent application includes a transparent insulating substrate 102 which has formed on its one surface a part of a peripheral circuit 101, a transparent insulating substrate (facing substrate) 103 which faces the substrate 102, and a liquid crystal layer 104 held therebetween, as shown in FIG. 12. In this liquid crystal display device, another peripheral circuit composed of a semiconductor chip, which is an IC chip 105, is arranged on the other surface of the transparent insulating substrate 102 such that the peripheral circuit 101 and the IC chip 105 are located on the opposite surfaces of the transparent insulating substrate 102. The IC chip 105 is electrically connected to the peripheral circuit 101 by using a flexible cable 106.
As is apparent in FIG. 12, in the liquid crystal display device having such a configuration, the thickness tb of the whole liquid crystal display device undesirably becomes large by the thickness ta (e.g., about 1 mm) of the IC chip 105 and the flexible cable 106. Accordingly, the thickness of an apparatus which uses the liquid crystal display device as a display section also undesirably becomes large. It is desired, particularly in a portable terminal device such as a portable telephone, to reduce the thickness of the device itself. Thus, the large thickness tb of the liquid crystal display device prevents the portable telephone itself which uses the liquid crystal display device as a display section from being reduced in thickness.